waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Canal Famille's Chantons Ensemble
Canal Famille's Chantons Ensemble est une série de vidéos, disques laser, DVD et disques Blu-ray avec des moments musicaux de divers films de Disney, Jim Henson Productions, Sullivan Bluth Studios, 20th Century Fox, Empire Vidéo Marketing, MGM/UA, Paramount, Universal, HBO Family et Warner Bros. . paroles pour les chansons sont affichés à l'écran avec Mickey Mouse icône comme une « balle bondissante ». Les premières versions ouvertes avec une introduction de la chanson thème (écrite par Patrick DeRemer) contenant des images mettant en vedette Singaling et Warbly (v.o. puis Mona Marshall et Penny Sweet ). Singaling et Warbly (maintenant doublé par Pierrick David et Claudia-Laurie Corbeil) abrite quelques-unes des vidéos tout en Singaling et Warbly, Mighty Mouse, Bugs Bunny et ses amis ou Caillou héberger d'autres, Theme Songs *Canal Famille's Chantons Ensemble theme (This Old Man) Les Vacances sur 28 février 2015 *Les Vacances - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Nous on s'en fout ou Le reste on s'en fout - Tom et Jerry, le film *Écoute ton cœur - Poucette *J'ai oublié - Macaroni Tout Garni *Les p’tits cœurs - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *La laine des moutons - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Pin-Pon Theme - Pin-Pon *Soyez prêtes - Le Roi Lion *La Chanson des Siamois - La Belle et le Clochard *L'amour est éternel - Bambi *Les Vacances Reprise *Hébergé par Singaling et Warbly Maintenant Pour Toujours sur 2 mars 2015 *Maintenant Pour Toujours - Le Caillou et le Pingouin *Dans le bleu de la mer - L'Apprentie Sorcière *Léonard le matador - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Il faut que je bouge - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Parmi ces gens - La Petite Sirène *Nous galopons, galopons, galopons - Contes d'automne et de printemps *Il se traîne - La Belle et le Clochard *Entrons dans la danse - Mary Poppins *En Amérique il n'y a pas de chat - Fievel et le Nouveau Monde *Maintenant Pour Toujours Reprise *Hébergé par Mighty Mouse Sous l'océan sur 7 mars 2015 *Sous l'océan - La Petite Sirène *Sur la plage - Scènes de Disney *Crocodile Sacre Reptile - Peter Pan *Tuons la bête - La Belle et la Bête *Doux baiser - La Petite Sirène *Au bal des sirènes - Scènes de Disney, Paramount, 20th Century Fox et MGM/UA *Ho Hisse Hé Ho - Scènes de Disney, Tom et Jerry et Jim Henson Productions *Histoires de baleines - 20000 lieux sous les mers *Quelqu'un viendra - Les Aventures de Bernard et Bianca *Sous l'océan Reprise *Hébergé par Bugs Bunny et ses amis C'est bon de rire sur 10 mars 2015 *C'est bon de rire - Mary Poppins *Chacun de nous a son p'tit coin de bonheur - Mélodie du Sud *Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum - Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins *Sacha Touille - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *La petite chèvre - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Tu seras a moi - Le Caillou et le Pingouin *J'ai tout fait - Tom et Jerry, le film *La Marche des éléphants - Dumbo *Quelle jolie promenade avec Mary - Mary Poppins *Hébergé par Mighty Mouse Le Défilé de princesses sur 15 mars 2015 *Le Défilé de princesses - La Princesse des cygnes *Amis pour la vie - Tom et Jerry, le film *Un pantin de bois - Pinocchio *Belle nuit - La Belle et le Clochard *Les Éphélants et les Nouïfes - Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Winnie l'ourson *Au-delà des frontières - La Princesse des cygnes *Les animaux sont mes amis - Tom et Jerry, le film *Chem cheminée - Mary Poppins *La fleur de Tournesol - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Le Défilé de princesses Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou J'ai tant dansé sur 16 mars 2015 *J'ai tant dansé - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Un morceau de sucre - Mary Poppins *Deux bons copains - Rox et Rouky *Hier deux enfants - Robin des Bois *SOS Société - Les Aventures de Bernard et Bianca *Les musiciens - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Harmonie - La Petite Sirène La Série *Le Babalouap - Tours de piste : Les Clowns du Carrousel *Le Petit Nuage - Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Winnie l'ourson *Pas ordinaire - Aladdin et le Roi des voleurs *J'ai tant dansé Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou Sans aucun lien sur 20 mars 2015 *Sans aucun lien - Pinocchio *J'en ai rêvé - La Belle au bois dormant *Le vieux gentil monsieur, c'est fini - La Princesse des cygnes *Sifflez vite, vite ! - Pinocchio *Je ne savais pas - La Belle et la Bête *Le swing limbo - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Berceuse créole - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Hébergé par Mighty Mouse Je Sais sur 22 mars 2015 *C'est La Poucette - Poucette *Le Train du bonheur - Dumbo *Hakuna matata - Le Roi Lion *À quoi bon m'en faire - Oliver et Compagnie *Un pantin de bois - Pinocchio *Le putois d'amour - Le Festival des Clips des Looney Toons *Higitus Figitus - Merlin l'Enchanteur *Je Sais - Poucette *Hébergé par Bugs Bunny et ses amis Les Harpies sur 23 mars 2015 *Les Harpies - Cendrillon *Le Temps d'une chanson - Le Temps d'une mélodie *Des mines d'or - Oliver et Compagnie *Un jour mon prince viendra - Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains *C'est c'qui fait qu'tout tourne rond - Merlin l'enchanteur *Pourquoi faut-il se quitter ? - Rox et Rouky *Les Poissons - La Petite Sirène *C'est ça, l'amour - Cendrillon *Hébergé par Mighty Mouse Vive la musique sur 24 mars 2015 *Vive la musique - Mickey Mouse Club *J'ai un Rêve - Raiponce *Un sourire en chantant - Blanche-Neige et les sept nains *Gaston - La Belle et la Bête *Par un matin de mai fleuri - Alice au pays des merveilles *Promenade dans le parc - La fabuleuse histoire de Mickey *Je suis à bout, bout, bout - Symposium de chansons populaires *Devient vert quand j'ai le blues - Vive la couleur *Je veux y croire - Raiponce *Le danube bleu - A chacun sa chance *McDonald jouait du piano - Toot, whistle, plunk and boom *L'Amour brille sous les étoiles - Le Roi lion Scènes de Disney *J'ai un Rêve Reprise *Hébergé par Singaling, Warbly et Bugs Bunny et ses amis Farandole et Fantaisie sur 25 mars 2015 *Mickey Mouse Club - Mickey Mouse Club *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Mélodie du Sud *À la file indienne - Peter Pan *Farandole et Fantaisie - Coquin de printemps *Miss Scarabée - Poucette *Parfois je me demande - Le Caillou et le Pingouin *C'est la fête - La Belle et la Bête *Pays du merveilleux - Alice au pays des merveilles *Twister avec le clown - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Un pied mariton - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud Scènes de Disney et Looney Tunes *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah Reprise *Hébergé par Singaling et Warbly Tout le monde veut devenir un cat sur 27 mars 2015 *Tout le monde veut devenir un cat - Les Aristochats *Pour être avec nous - Peter Pan dans Retour au Pays Imaginaire *Épouse la Taupe - Poucette *Le Monorail - Les Simpson Marge contre le Monorail *Ah ! Bonjour le printemps - Coquin de printemps *L'arbre de ma famille - Le film de Tigrou *Je veux savoir - Tanzan *Les Pierrafeu - Les Simpson Marge contre le Monorail *Hawaiian War Chant - Le Roi Lion *On dirait que j'ai eu moi un ami - Le Caillou et le Pingouin *Tout le monde veut devenir un cat Reprise *Hébergé par Mighty Mouse Si On Chantait Ensemble sur 28 mars 2015 *Si On Chantait Ensemble - Tous les chiens vont au paradis *Deux bons copains - Rox et Rouky *Tu t'envoles - Peter Pan *Comment ça va ? - Mélodie du Sud *Petit Toot - Le Temps d'une mélodie *Le rap du diable - Le Festival des Clips des Looney Toons *Pauvres petites âmes en peine - La Petite Sirène *Quand il neige - Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde! *C'est une belle histoire - La Princesse des cygnes *Je Veux Un Héro - Shrek 2 *C'est ça l'amitié - Le Livre de la jungle *Au paradis - Tous les chiens vont au paradis *Si On Chantait Ensemble Reprise *Hébergé par Bugs Bunny et ses amis Mon père m'envoie au marché sur 29 mars 2015 *Mon père m'envoie au marché - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Vous êtes un Animal humain - Mickey Mouse Club *La fièvre - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Vagabond - Fidèle Vagabond *Sur la route - Complètement Dingo *Winnie l'ourson - Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Winnie l'ourson *Le crapaud - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Voici le messager - Dumbo *Tout le monde veut devenir un cat - Les Aristochats *J'adore le fric ou Le fric - Tom et Jerry, le film *Mon père m'envoie au marché Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou Les rues de Saint-Petersbourg sur 30 mars 2015 *Les rues de Saint-Petersbourg - Anastasia *Le petit cordonier - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Le Rapport du matin - Le Roi Lion *Paris a la clé de vos cœurs - Anastasia *Pour une bouchée d'pain - Aladdin *Le Morse et le Charpentier - Alice au pays des merveilles *Être un homme comme vous - Le Livre de la jungle *C'est merveilleux d'être un tigre - Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Winnie l'ourson *Le Feu de l'Enfer - Le Bossu de Notre-Dame *Un beau jour de décembre - Anastasia *Hébergé par Mighty Mouse C'est été sur 4 avril 2015 *C'est été - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Il était une fois à New York City - Oliver et Compagnie *Prince Ali - Aladdin *Les Tchou-Tchous - Une Journée de Rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Belle - La Belle et la Bête *Marlo le mouton - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Quand on prie la bonne étoile - Pinocchio *Hébergé par Bugs Bunny et ses amis Un joyeux non-anniversaire sur 6 avril 2015 *Un joyeux non-anniversaire - Alice au pays merveilles *On s'aime beaucoup - Peter et Elliott le dragon *Zim zam ba rim bim - Merlin l'enchanteur *Kanine Krunchies - Les 101 Dalmatiens *Moi, moi, moi - Pocahontas *Messire le roi de mauvais aloi - Robin des Bois *Thomas O'Malley - Les Aristochats *Humain à nouveau - La Belle et la Bête *Ma belle ombre bleue - Le Temps d'une mélodie *Un joyeux non-anniversaire Reprise *Hébergé par Mighty Mouse Jungle Jazz sur 21 avril 2015 *Entre deux mondes - Tanzan *Au rythme constant des tambours - Pocahontas *Après demain - Complètement Dingo *Je souhaite et Un chant - Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains *Bumble Boogie - Le Temps d'une mélodie *Les Cloches de Notre-Dame - Le Bossu de Notre-Dame *Jungle Jazz - Tanzan *Un ami comme moi - Aladdin *Laissez-moi vous gâter - Basil, le grand détective des souris *De bonne compagnie - Oliver et Compagnie *Entre deux mondes Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou Les Couleurs du vent sur 29 avril 2015 *Au-delà de la rivière - Pocahontas *Le Train du bonheur - Dumbo *Le Pigeonnnier - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Un pantin de bois - Pinocchio *L'Amour brille sous les étoiles - Le Roi lion *Fi Fai Fo Fum - Coquin de printemps *Les Couleurs du vent - Pocahontas *Hébergé par Bugs Bunny et ses amis La Ronde sur 31 mai 2015 *Siffler en travaillant - Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains *Entrons dans la danse - Mary Poppins *Main Street U.S.A. *À la file indienne - Peter Pan *Twister avec le clown - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Écoute ton cœur - Poucette *Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Mélodie du Sud *Le Bedon dans les Talons - Les Merveilleuses Aventures de Winnie l'ourson *Notre monde est tout petit *Marlo le mouton - Carmen Campagne La moustache à papa *Le Joyeux Royaume des Fantômes *La Grande Parade à La Ronde *Quand on prie la bonne étoile et Maintenant Pour Toujours - Pinocchio et Le Caillou et le Pingouin *Hébergé par Singaling et Warbly (même si aucun hôte après la première chanson) Les caractères plus modernes tels que Ariel, la bête, Belle, Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar, Iago, Genie, Timon, Mekko, Poucette, Prince Cornelius, Aurore, Jac, Gus, Pinocchio, Tom, Jerry, Tournesol, Igor Déor, Giboulééé et Kabotine apparaissent dans La Ronde Rue de la fortune sur 27 septembre 2015 *Rue de la fortune - Charlie 2 *Les Ballons - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *La Chanson de la pluie – Bambi *Les Dons des fées - La Belle au bois dormant *Le Cavalier sans tête - Contes d'automne et de printemps *Je serais toujours la avec toi - Charlie 2 *Cruella d'Enfer - Les 101 Dalmatiens *Le Carrousel - On s'amuse avec Les Clowns du Carrousel *Reflet – Mulan *Rue de la fortune Reprise *Hébergé par Caillou La Magie de Noël sur 23 décembre 2015 *The Christmas Mix (Balla Christmas/Feliz Navidad/White Christmas/Jingle Bells/Silent Night/Oh, come all ye faithful/Mary's Boychild) *Mon Beau Sapin - Scènes de Vive les Fêtes - Un film avec Caillou *Père Noël Arrive Ce Soir - Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde! *Toyland - Scènes de Tom et Jerry : Le Conte de Casse-Noisette *All I Want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth - Scènes de Mickey et le Noël merveilleux *Deck the Halls - Scènes de Vacances d'hiver de Pikachu : Le Noel de Pikachu *Jingle Bells - Scènes de Vive les Fêtes - Un film avec Caillou et Rox et Rouky *Joy to the World - Scènes de Piano Concerto No. 2 in F Major-I. Allegro from Fantasia 2000 *Up on the Housetop - Scènes de Comment le Grinch a volé Noël ! *Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! - Scènes de Disney *Sleigh Ride - Scènes de Nuit de paix avec Buster et Chauncey *Parade of the Wooden Soldiers - Scènes de Disney et Looney Tune *Winter Wonderland - Scènes de Disney, Pokemon et Looney Tune *Here Comes Santa Claus - Scènes de Disneyland Parade *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Scènes de Rudolph, le petit renne au nez rouge : Le Film *Silent Night - Scènes de Good Will to Men (1955) *La Chanson de Noel de Caillou - Vive les Fêtes - Un film avec Caillou *Douze Heures Avant Minuit - Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde! *Jingle Bell Rock - Scènes de Disney, Tom et Jerry and Looney Tunes *Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree - Scènes de Vive les Fêtes - Un film avec Caillou *White Christmas - Scènes de Disney, Les Clowns du Carrousel and Looney Tunes *C'est Noël Sur La Terre - Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde! *We Wish You a Merry Christmas *Hébergé par with narrated by Hal Holbrook. La chanson de la princesse sur 31 décembre 2015 *Les Razmoket partent à Paris - Les Razmoket à Paris le Film *Tu me manques - Tom et Jerry, Le Film *Jean-Guy l'escargot - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Le Sara-Yaya - Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde! *Vivre comme un roi - Le Prince et le Pauvre *Siffler en travaillant - Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains *La chanson de la princesse - Les Razmoket à Paris le Film *Hébergé par Mighty Mouse Les Musichiens sur 28 février 2016 *Les Musichiens - Fanchon et ses Musichiens *Caillou Chanson Theme - Caillou *Une idole - Poucette *Les Rois du Monde - Roméo et Juliette Scènes de Disney *La Vache Rap Classique - Carmen Campagne Un bon chocolat chaud *Quelle Drole D'Idee - Fanchon et ses Musichiens *Bonhomme bonhomme sais-tu jouer - Les Clowns du Carrousel Noël autour du monde ! *Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque Chanson Theme - Tic et Tac, les rangers du risque *Histoire éternelle - La Belle et la Bête *Un monde parfait - Un empereur nouveau genre *Les Musichiens Reprise *Segments uniquement (aucun hôte) Un Trésor dans mon Jardin sur 23 février 2017 *Un Trésor dans mon Jardin (Sur l’air de From All of Us to All of You) *La marmite - Scènes de Disney *Le petit bonhomme - Scènes de Looney Tunes *Une chanson pomme - Scènes de Casse-noisette from Fantasia *Comptine pour endormir l'enfant qui ne veut rien savoir - Scènes de Tom et Jerry, le film *Les boîtes - Scènes de Fievel au Far West *J'ai pour toi un lac - Scènes de La Belle et le Clochard *Capot l'ourson - Scènes de Winnie L'Oursons *Le trésor - Scènes de Disney *Barati, baratin - Scènes de Disneyland Parade *Les amours les travaux - Scènes de Bambi *Sur le bout de la langue - Scènes de Rox et Rouky *Berceuse pour Julie - Scènes de Ave Maria from Fantasia *Segments uniquement (aucun hôte) The Twelve Days of Christmas sur 23 décembre 2017 *Christmas is Here *Deck the Rooftop *You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch *Jingle Bells *Little Drummer Boy *Snow Ho-Ho *Hip Hop Noel *Hark! The Herald Angels Sing *He Delivers *The Twelve Days of Christmas *I'd Like to Have an Elephant for Christmas *Here Comes Santa *Angels We Have Heard on High *Welcome Christmas/Happy Xmas (War Is Over) *We Wish You A Merry Christmas Category:Canal Famille Category:Disney Sing Alongs Category:Wee Sing characters Category:Mighty Mouse characters Category:Looney Tunes characters Category:Caillou characters